


Art for Not in Kansas Anymore

by unwashedace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Art, Coldplay, Comic Book Page, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2018, M/M, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwashedace/pseuds/unwashedace
Summary: Art created for the DCBB 2018 story, Not in Kansas Anymore, by Darmys





	Art for Not in Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dean/Cas Big Bang and I was thrilled that I got Darmys’ story. Darmys was extremely helpful and understanding through the entire process. I was attracted to this story originally because SPACE OPERA screamed so many great things to me. The Impala stole the show. So, if you have not read Not in Kansas Anymore by Darmys. Please do.

When I found out that I had gotten Darmys as a partner I was over the moon. I had many ideas and scenes planned (unfortunately life got in the way and I lost a lot of my physical work). But, I knew that I wanted at least one page to be done in a comic book format. I work with watercolours mainly in my practises, and I liked the idea of the star speckled sky. This scene of Dean, Sam and the Impala was one of my favourites.    


**I cannot stress this enough. Darmys characterization of the Impala is outstanding.**

**There’s a scene where Cas winks at Dean, and it is charming as heck.**   


 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed these! Go check out Not in Kansas Anymore. You will be happy that you did!


End file.
